


Crap!!!

by shrimpmarinated



Category: One Piece
Genre: Graphic Cuteness Alert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpmarinated/pseuds/shrimpmarinated
Summary: When you forgot the important details.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Crap!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this [purring video](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/769060073862822214/) on pinterest--leopards do have dark circles under their eyes! I've always thought the leopard-ness of Law was a coincidence, but this and his spots is ironclad proof that he's officially designed from a big kitten. No wonder he's so... uh, him.


End file.
